


Moments

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Kenma start dating, and nothing really feels any different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

There are moments scattered through life, disguised as small, unassuming events that bring the kind of change that turns everything on its head, the kind of events that become landmarks in retrospect, dividing time into _before_ and _after_. Tetsurou has already experienced a few, like meeting Kenma, like picking up volleyball, like realising he isn't straight.

He's always thought―or _hoped_ ―that dating Kenma would be one of those moments too, a life-changing burst of clarity, but it's not. It doesn't feel like a big deal, and it definitely doesn't feel like a change.

It's not a bad thing. It's not even all that surprising now that they're here, curled up together in Tetsurou's bed as usual. The only difference is that they _know_ how they feel for each other now. The pining is gone, the lonely ache in Tetsurou's chest replaced by something soft and certain. Everything else feels the exact same as before, like this was always an eventuality. They're used to each other's touch, fitting perfectly in the spaces against each other, spaces that they've made for themselves over years of friendship and a deep, abiding love that's never needed to be named before. 

Tetsurou is used to Kenma's even breathing, the gentle rise and fall of his chest, the feel of his breath, light and warm against the curve of his neck, where Kenma's tucked himself close. He knows Kenma's arms, his thin and dainty wrists, the length of each finger. He knows the way Kenma's hands feel in his and he's known for years, since they were young and Tetsurou was only just learning how to be a safe haven when Kenma needs it.

None of this feels new at all and he doesn't mind that. He likes the fact that they're already so entwined in each other that this feels comfortable. He rests his hand on Kenma's back as they lie on their sides, keeping him close. Kenma has a hand clutching onto Tetsurou's shirt and they stay that way for a while, just enjoying their closeness.

When they finally pull apart, their noses brush against each other, and it makes Tetsurou's breath catch in his throat.

Despite all the things that they've done and are comfortable with, they've never kissed each other before. and maybe it's because it's something new, but the very thought of kissing Kenma makes Tetsurou ridiculously nervous. The problem is, he wants it. Judging by the way Kenma's gaze catches on his lips and the way he absently licks his own, Tetsurou isn't the only one. 

"Kenma," he says softly, not really sure where he's going with this. Kenma's eyes go wide and wary, and he stiffens in Tetsurou's arms. If Tetsurou's nervous about this, Kenma is ten times worse. 

The last thing Tetsurou wants is to make him uncomfortable. He pulls away with a small, reassuring smile, but Kenma grips his shirt tighter, stopping him.

"I…"

"Yeah?" Tetsurou brushes Kenma's hair back, out of his face.

"I want this," Kenma mumbles, avoiding Tetsurou's gaze. His voice is quiet and there's a blush rising to his cheeks. It's cute, but he twitches away when Tetsurou brushes his knuckles across Kenma's cheekbone. 

"You want to try kissing?" Tetsurou asks, just to make sure that they're on the same page. Kenma nods once, and Tetsurou smiles. "Okay. We'll do it."

"Not right now, though," Kenma says with a small voice, and Tetsurou almost laughs with relief because he isn't ready for this either. He holds it back, though, knowing that Kenma will misinterpret it. 

"How about tomorrow afternoon?" Tetsurou asks, because that should give them both enough time to be mentally prepared. "We can try then."

Kenma nods, the barest hint of a smile tugging at his lips. Tetsurou smiles wider, ruffling Kenma's hair and getting a low grumble of protest in reply, even as Kenma relaxes against him again.

 

* * *

 

Tetsurou would like to say that he doesn't overthink everything in the lead up to the next afternoon, that's a lie that not even he can sell. 

He doesn't sleep well that night, no matter how tightly he shuts his eyes or presses his pillows to the sides of his head to block everything else out. He's still left with the fear that kissing Kenma will somehow turn into an unmitigated disaster. He's kissed people before and sure, he's been nervous, but he's never been this afraid of somehow fucking everything up. 

Maybe with this kiss will come the moment that he was anticipating earlier, the defining point between them being friends and them dating. Maybe Kenma will want to go back to how it was before. Maybe he'll make Kenma uncomfortable and—

He shakes himself out of it. Kenma _wants_ this, he reminds himself. He's not pushing Kenma into anything he doesn't want. It's not going to be as bad as he fears. He thought the same thing when he'd ended up spilling his feelings for Kenma, but that's worked out pretty well for them so far. It's going to be just fine. 

They're both exhausted the next morning as they walk to school, the unspoken understanding that they're both nervous about this hanging in the air between them, but that makes Tetsurou feel a little better. Kenma keeps sneaking shy glances at him, during their walk, at practice, in between classes when they pass each other by in the halls. Tetsurou can tell that he's doing the same thing.

Then, that afternoon, they've shut themselves in Kenma's room. Kenma's hand is trembling as he locks the door, but Tetsurou covers it with his own, tugging on it gently and guiding him over to the bed. 

"Sit with me like this," Tetsurou murmurs, sitting on the edge of the bed, and Kenma sits down opposite to him. They watch each other in silence and Tetsurou huffs out a quiet laugh, taking both of Kenma's hands into his own. 

"You're important to me," he says softly, because _I like you_ doesn't do a good enough job of conveying how he feels. "I want you to be happy. Comfortable. I want you to pull away if you need to."

"Tetsurou," Kenma says, holding his gaze. Tetsurou can see the determination in his eyes. "I won't need to."

"Okay," he breathes, looking down at Kenma's hands in his. "Okay, we're going to do this with baby steps."

Before Kenma can ask what that means, Tetsurou presses a kiss to Kenma's right hand. He kisses the back of it, then every single knuckle. He kisses Kenma's palm, his wrist, then moves to his left hand. Kenma lets out a shaky breath, but he doesn't say anything. Tetsurou knows that it serves as encouragement, so he keeps going. He kisses Kenma's left hand the same way, then lets go of it. Kenma's cheeks are a dusty pink and Tetsurou frames them with his hands, shifting closer. Kenma watches him, eyes falling shut as Tetsurou leans in to kiss his forehead. 

"See, this isn't so bad," Tetsurou murmurs, for both of them. He kisses just above Kenma's eyebrow, then under his eye, then along his cheek, pressing tiny, countless kisses all over Kenma's face. He kisses Kenma's chin, his nose, his eyelids, and Kenma is trembling in Tetsurou's arms, eyes shut, lips parted as he sucks in shallow breaths. 

Tetsurou pulls back, watching carefully, and Kenma blinks his eyes open. 

"Why did you stop?"

"What? Oh—I just—"

With a quiet laugh, Kenma reaches for him, fingers curling in Tetsurou's shirt. "Come here."

Tetsurou has no choice but to go, pulled in by Kenma's hand, by his gaze, by the smile on his lips. He leans in and this time, it's Kenma kissing him, lips firm against his. Tetsurou's hands fall away from Kenma's face, resting on his shoulders instead. Kenma kisses him harder, arms wrapping around Tetsurou's shoulders, holding onto him. Tetsurou chuckles, pulling back so he can look at Kenma. 

His lips are pink and he licks them as Tetsurou watches. Cocking his head to the side, Kenma blinks. "Well? How does it feel now? Is it any different?"

Tetsurou blinks and really thinks about it. Finally, he shakes his head. "No. Not really."

"You didn't get your _moment_ yet, then?" 

With a quiet snort, Tetsurou shrugs. "Who knows, I might find it in retrospect. It's fine, I don't need it anyway. Right now, I just want…"

"More kisses," Kenma agrees, bumping their lips together briefly before he smiles at Tetsurou. "A lot more kisses, I think." 

"You get me," Tetsurou grins. That, he knows, he can always rely on. Just like he gets Kenma. That's all they need.


End file.
